Into the Forest
by ofthelegend
Summary: Kendra and Vira know there's something in the forest, but two guys show up and butt in. OC warning.


Quick Note: Yes, this is a story with OC's, but I'm not sure where I'm going with the plot. I am going to actively try updating, but no promises.

"Do you have the lighter?"

"Check."

"Silver bullets?"

"Check."

"Gasoline?"

"Kendra, I have it all, let's go," a small brown eyed girl huffed, as she leaned against the 1959 black Cadillac.

"Vira, we don't know what this thing is. Better safe than sorry," Kendra scowled at the short girl when Vira repeated her motto the same time as she did.

"It takes too long, it's probably back at its nest by now." Vira remarked.

"Maybe, but-," Kendra shielded he eyes as a car pulled up behind theirs.

"Hey, you two need any help?" One of the guys asked as he got out of, what Kendra could see, a black Impala.

Kendra glanced at Vira warily; the road they were on didn't see much traffic especially at that time of night.

"No, we're fine. Engine just heated up a bit, no worries." Kendra lied smoothly leaning against the Cadillac; Vira joined her as the two guys got closer. Both were tall, over six feet, and moved like they were waiting for something to jump out at them.

Both girls noticed the boy's looking them over, taking in Kendra's half shaved head and Vira's hard to hide chest. But the boy's also noticed the weapons the girls were concealing behind their backs and the protection seals drawn on the edges.

The shorter guy cleared his throat, "well mind if I take a look? I'm pretty good with cars myself."

Kendra paused a second before answering, "yeah, sure, but like I said no worries. It's probably fine by now."

He shrugged and gave the other guy a quick glance before he followed her to the front of the car.

"Hi, I'm Sam," the tall one greeted sticking out his hand, "the other guy is my older brother Dean."

"I'm Vira," the girl answered politely shaking his hand, "my friend's name is Kendra."

"Are you two headed somewhere?" Sam asked sticking his hands in his pockets.

"Not really, just traveling in between semesters," Vira answered, "what about you and your brother?"

"Same with us actually," he chuckled a little shuffling his feet.

"So, your name is Kendra, huh?" Dean asked popping open the hood.

"And yours is Dean," Kendra stated leaning over the engine.

"Well it looks alright," Dean commented.

"Just like I said," the blue eyed girl reminded him.

"Yeah, well, just had to check, but you know maybe you should keep your knives away from your engine, it might help." Dean said pulling out a long hunting knife.

Kendra froze for a second before relaxing, "oh, you found my Dad's hunting knife, thanks, he would have killed me if I had lost it." She paused for a moment before adding, "You and your brother should get going, we'll be fine."

"Interesting place to lose it, but I think we'll stick around, can't leave two pretty girls out here all by themselves." He chuckled lightly and winked.

Kendra took the knife from him, "that wasn't really a request."

"You gonna order me to leave?" Dean asked.

"Are you going to make me?" Kendra shot back.

"You don't want to threaten a FBI Agent, girl," Dean laughed again.

"You're a FBI Agent?" Kendra asked disbelieving, "prove it."

Dean reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out an I.D. card, he flashed it at her and moved to put it back, but Kendra was quicker and grabbed it out of his hand.

"This is fake." She said glancing at it.

"How do you know, you barely looked at it!" Dean shouted indigently.

"It says 'bikini patrol'." Kendra stated as she pulled out the hunting knife lifting it to his throat, "who are you?"

Dean raised his arms up in surrender, "I could ask you the same question, little lady."

"None of your business," Kendra answered pressing the knife closer.

Dean glanced at the blade in her hands, "wait is this thing made of silver?"

"Yeah, it is, so what?" Kendra asked a little startled.

"Two girls, middle of the night, silver knives and guns hidden in the car, and protection symbols." Dean listed off what he had noticed earlier, "You hunters?"

Immediately Kendra attacked forcing Dean to his knees and pinning him to the car, the knife still to his neck.

"Dammit," was all Dean could bite out before she had him pinned.

"Who the hell are you and what do you want?" Kendra asked close to his ear.

"Me and my brother are hunters just like you," Dean huffed out; she had his face pinned sideways to the car with the knife close to his neck.

"Liar," Kendra spat out.

"How else could I guess what you were?" Dean asked angrily.

"A lot of bad things know what we are." Kendra answered forcefully.

"Hey you two need a little privacy?" A voice asked a little ways off.

"Sammy get this crazy chick off of me!" Dean spat out angrily.

He laughed, "no way man, you look good underneath her."

Kendra was glaring at Sam, daring him to move in and rescue his brother when Vira walked up.

"Kendra they're going to help us, let him up." Vira stated crossing her arms over her chest.

"You trust them?" Kendra asked warily taking the knife away from Dean's throat.

Vira nodded once and Kendra let Dean up with no more complaint. He rubbed his throat protectively while Vira whispered to Kendra telling her they were Winchester's. She glanced in their direction, they had heard of the boy's before from other hunters; Bobby in particular always spoke highly of them. She nodded to Vira and made her way over to where the boy's stood.

"Come to apologize?" Dean asked smugly.

Kendra snorted and pushed him out of the way so she could replace the knife and close the hood of the Cadillac. Dean stumbled, not expecting it and then pushed her back, she turned on him, but Sam grabbed her arm and turned her towards Vira while he dealt with Dean.

"She started it," Dean scowled at Sam.

"Yeah, well I'm finishing it, there's a job here Dean. Vira say's they can't figure out if their hunting a Wendigo or a Werewolf, but it's taking people from a nearby town." Sam said ignoring his brother's frown.

"Okay fine, what do they know?" Dean asked crossing his arms over his chest.

"That's what I was trying to find out, but then I saw you getting your butt kicked," Sam snickered.

"I did not get my butt kicked, she took me by surprise," Dean barked agitated.

Sam laughed quietly into his hand as the girls walked back up to them.

"Look, we've been tracking this thing for a few days. We know where its nest is, we were just about to go after it." Kendra said.

"What is this thing exactly?" Sam asked.

"Either a Wendigo or a Werewolf," Vira answered.

"So gasoline, silver dagger or bullets, let's go light this sucker up!" Dean shouted heading towards his Impala. Sam rolled his eyes and followed his brother.

"We can do this ourselves, why invite them along?" Kendra asked Vira as they got their own supplies together.

"They weren't going to leave," Vira answered shrugging, "I know you saw that."

"Okay fine, I did," Kendra huffed, "let's get this over with."

"How much longer until this nest of yours?" Dean asked.

"It's farther back, deeper into the forest," Vira answered.

They walked a few more miles before coming across a large cave. Kendra pointed to a stack of rocks at the entrance, Vira nodded in understanding.

"This is it," Vira commented.

"Let's get started then," Dean said loading his salt gun.

The four crept to the cave Dean first Kendra in the back. The entrance was large enough to fit them all well, but it was long and took them far into the cave. After a mile in it opened up into a large cavern bloody chains and ropes were spread around the bottom of the cavern and in the center two bodies hung from the ceiling. Sam and Vira approached the bodies quietly and set to work on getting them down. Kendra and Dean glanced at each other and moved to check the surrounding walls. The search revealed two passageways deeper into the cave and leading far underground. The bodies were torn and bloody. One had been a female, who had been dead for a few days and was missing some limbs; the other was a male and more recently dead.

"It has to be a Wendigo, werewolves don't keep bodies for long." Vira commented out loud.

"Yeah, but where is it?" Sam asked shinning a flashlight into one of the passageways.

"It must have left to find more people, not even Wendigo's like eating meat that's rotting," Kendra said.

"So do we wait or go looking?" Dean asked.

"I don't think we have to do either," Vira said from the other side of the cavern. She was backing up slowly fingering the dagger she had at her waist. The Wendigo approached cautiously watching the four of them. Dean, Sam and Kendra had their guns out aiming for the monsters chest. Vira suddenly dived out of the way and three shots rang out throwing the monster back. Vira ran for the gasoline tank they brought with Sam close behind her while Kendra and Dean distracted the creature.

"Sam wait!" Vira shouted as they reached the gasoline tank, from the shadows of the cavern another Wendigo appeared. Sam turned as Vira shouted not noticing the monster behind him. She lunged forward into Sam pushing him to the ground just as the second Wendigo attacked. Its claws caught her shoulder ripping open her flesh, Vira gasped loudly in pain. The shouts from the second attack drew both Dean and Kendra's attention away from the first Wendigo just in time to see Vira shove Sam to the ground. The second creature charged them both the same time the first one attacked using the distraction to its advantage. Dean shot the second one in the face and grabbed Kendra moving her out of the way of the first one's path.

"Two Wendigo's? Are you kidding me?" Dean gasped out angrily.

"I don't understand. Wendigo's don't share hunting grounds!" Kendra shouted.

"These two do!" Dean yelled back firing a couple more round at the two creatures, "Sam you have that fire ready?"

"Almost!" Sam shouted as he helped Vira crudely wrap her shoulder and help her up, "can you still hold the tank?" He asked Vira who nodded, "Good we're going to have to capture them first somehow." His eyes scanned the cave looking for something that could help. Spotting the chains they saw earlier Sam crept around alongside the wall watching his brother and Kendra fight of the monsters back to back. Dean had his salt gun out and Kendra was down to one of her hunting knives, but something was wrong. The creatures were pushing them back into the wall of the cavern cornering them, but just as Sam grabbed the chains, the one Kendra was fighting backed off and shot itself at Dean. Sam sensed it before it happened, but before he could shout Kendra launched herself at Dean forcing him out of the way. The creature sank its claws into her back in a tight grip and Kendra screamed out, but Sam was on the monster immediately wrapping chains around its neck ripping it off of her. For a second he remembered the second Wendigo, but out of the corner of his eye he saw Dean tying up the second one and Vira already soaking it with gasoline. Sam did the same to the one he was holding and both creatures were burnt down to ash. When he was done with them he wandered over to Vira who was already crouching over Kendra with a worried expression.

"How is she?" Dean asked kneeling down next to Kendra.

"Bad," Vira huffed out painfully.

Sam glanced down at her shoulder, and noticed it was still bleeding, "Vira we didn't stop you're bleeding, you need to rest."

"We have to get out of here first," Vira stated bluntly, "I'm fine" she added even though she leaned into Sam's frame.

Sam looked at his brother who nodded; they bandaged both girls up quickly. Sam supported Vira, who could still walk, while Dean carried Kendra who had lost consciousness. Dean laid Kendra in the back of the Impala while Sam drove with Vira in the Cadillac. The boy's checked into a small hotel outside of the closest town and cleaned the girl's wounds. Both girls slept on the beds while the boys took the couch and chair they found in the room.

"Dean, Dean wake up. They're gone," Sam said shaking his brother roughly.

Dean woke with a start and rubbed his neck, "man I hate sleeping on recliners." He commented absently wandering over to where Sam was standing next to the table.

Sam ran a hand through his hair, "they left this," he said handing Dean a short note.

Dean tossed it back on the table, all that was written was 'thanks' with a two overlapping hearts underneath the solitary word.

"We could have at least said goodbye," Vira said halfheartedly. Kendra didn't say anything; they both new they were better off alone even if the boy's patched them up afterward. They were walking through the forest again looking for the cave they found the night before. Once they reached it they checked that both piles of ash had stayed that way and burned the human bodies they had left. They made it back to the car and drove off to the next destination.

"Well they were here," Sam commented noticing four piles of ash.

"Damn them, not even a goodbye," Dean grunted shoving his hands into his pockets.

Sam snickered, "angry you missed a chance at sneaking into Kendra's bed?"

Dean scowled at his brother, and then grinned, "No I was talking about Vira's."

"Keep away from her, she's the nice one." Sam commented, awkwardly shoving his hands into his pockets, copying his brother.

Dean laughed, "Looks like we both missed out."

-Fin-


End file.
